Consequence
by NeonDreams
Summary: Ursa saw the power in her daughter's eyes. The same power she witnessed daily in her husband's golden irises, and her father-in-law's. She saw, and was afraid. VERY slight Zutara, post-war, centered on Zuko and Azula. Rated T for implied character death.


**A. N.** I was very skeptical about the life-in-prison part of the ATLA finale. Yes, I know, it's Y7. But really, from what we've seen in the show, character death happens. And there is a "real world" to Avatar. Zuko knows it. Katara knows it. And Ozai and Azula would simply not be spared in this real world. This was originally very Zutara...but as the stages progressed I felt the need to focus on Zuko. It's refreshing to leave out Katara, except for a few threadbare sentences, only meandering thoughts. Really no substance to the plot. So, I give you _Consequence_! Enjoy!

PS: I may write up that Zutara scene for a bonus, if anyone wants to read it...?

Disclaimer (for your comedic enjoyment):

" But officer, I've told you a million times, I never put my hands on it!"  
"Miss, I'm sorry, but I can't believe you. We found your fingerprints all over it. You're going to serve some serious time.  
"You don't mean..."  
"Oh, yes. I'm afraid you're going to be sentenced to three months of probation. Absolutely no contact with the fanbase, your computer, and most importantly your TiVo. Mike and Bryan were very clear that you must be stopped from trying to steal Avatar again, and Zuko has requested a restraining order."

* * *

Uncle always told me that there was no use crying over spilled tea.

_But what about spilled blood?_

"My lord," the council Head told me, "our laws state that we cannot let your father live. He must be executed immediately." The ruffled man's pale face was red, he was looking at the door with longing. For such a highly ranked officer, he didn't conceal emotion well.

"Done."

The answer came automatically. My father had spit in my face when I tried to speak with him. I'd needed Katara to help draw my mother's location from his pursed, vile lips. Even then, he had cursed my name and attacked the guards and simply caused trouble. He was my father, but he wasn't my dad.

"My lord...it's...that is to say...well..."

I raised the only eyebrow I had. Another reminder from Ozai...Charming.

"Firelord Zuko, your sister falls under the same law."

Silence filled the room, weighing down on my back like heavyweights.

Why should I care what happened to Azula? She was my sister, yes, but she was a monster, like Mom had said so long ago. She wanted me dead, she wanted Katara dead, and she wanted our family... Wait, stop. I had to eliminate that train of thought. It was not Katara's and my family. It was Aang and Toph and Sokka and Suki, and me, and Katara.

Last night's dream wrestled its way into my head.

* * *

_Katara was walking up the isle, swathed in light blue._

The scene fast-forwarded instantly, but in that instant several years passed.

_Sokka and Suki, a happily married couple, held a toddler-sized Toph in their arms, cooing. Katara fell into the frame, struggling with a squirming young child with arrow tattoos..._

And then I had awoken, sweating despite pleasant nature of my brain's fantasies.

* * *

The prison door clanged shut. Guards surrounded me like a swarm of flies, silent. Their steps were in perfect unison as we took the turns. Right, then left, then left again, then straight. The keys clanged against cold metal and the outer door opened.

"Azula."

My deranged sister sprang to life, seizing the bars of the second door. She screamed an ear-piercing scream the moment she laid her eyes on me, but I barely reacted. She couldn't harm me now. Azula had never been good with her fists, and now that was all she had left. Aang had disposed of her powers soon after her capture.

"They're going to kill you, Azula. They're going to kill our father, too."

She betrayed no fear, but I could feel it. Contrary to popular belief, she wasn't all-powerful. "Will you be there, Zuzu?"

I let my eyes slide to meet hers for a second. Then away again. "No."

* * *

_Ursa walked down the halls, greeting her subjects with a smile. She held Zuko's hand in hers, slowing when her son stumbled. The Firelord's wife carried her younger child against her side, supporting her with the remaining arm._

_"Zuli," she murmured, stroking her daughter's face, "wake up!"_

_"Yeah, Zules! Come on, there are new turtleducks at the pond! Don't you wanna see?"_

_The toddler's eyes were filled with mirth as she giggled in anticipation, twisting out of her mother's grip and racing ahead the second she touched ground. The prodigy cartwheeled and executed perfect front handsprings until she reached the pond. Her brother was close behind her, sprinting his fastest...like a normal child, his mother observed._

_Ursa saw the power in her daughter's eyes. The same power she witnessed daily in her husband's golden irises, and her father-in-law's. She saw, and was afraid._

* * *

The Fire Nation had rather cruel ways of execution. Ozai was to be be burned at the stake, his cremated remains were to be thrown in a bare, anonymous grave. No fancy container, no memorial service. No memoirs from family or favorite possessions would be buried with him. Azula would be dealt with in the same manner, but Zuko had asked to keep her ashes. It was unclear, even to the Firelord himself, what his reasons were.

On the day of the execution, the firebender found himself in his sister's nursery. The walls still painted pale pink, a cute crib in the corner. A box labeled "Zuli's Toys" gathering dust on a shelf. Her old hair ribbons, a vivid red, in an open drawer.

Zuko sat on the patterned rug and sighed. A single tear dropped onto the carpet, shed for the beautiful person his sister could have been.


End file.
